goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil 9 Volt And Evil 18 Volt watches bad shows/punishments
Transcript evil 9 volt: We’re going to watch South Park along with Family Guy, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Rick and Morty, The Boondocks, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Problem Solverz, Secret Mountain Fort, Drawn together, Happy Tree Friends and Robotomy! (4 Episodes of South Park, 6 episodes of Family Guy, 5 episodes of American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rock and Morty, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 6 episodes of Problem Solverz, 5 episodes of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, 8 episodes of drawn together, 5 episodes of happy tree friends and 5 Episodes of robotomy later) evil 18 volt: Wow. That was a great show. evil 9 volt: Aw nuts it’s our original clones! 9 volt: GUYS, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR WATCHING SOUTH PARK ALONG WITH FAMILY GUY, AMERICAN DAD, ROBOT CHICKEN, RICK AND MORTY, THE BOONDOCKS, THE CLEVELAND SHOW, BOB'S BURGERS, PROBLEM SOLVERZ, SECRET MOUNTAIN FORT AWESOME, DRAWN TOGETHER, HAPPY TREE FRIENDS AND ROBOTOMY!!! WE TOLD YOU THESE SHOWS ARE RATED TV-MA AND THEY'RE INAPPROPRIATE! 18 volt: and we will call the visitors! (30 minutes later) 9 volt: evil me and evil 18 volt, They're here to teach you both a lesson! Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas, and you both are nothing but big bullies! Zeke: I'm Zeke, and I agree with what Inez says. Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, I am so furious at you both for watching inappropriate shows. Jake: "I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend. Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas. why did you watch Family Guy? Why? Hirashi: I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444. And you both should know that cheaters never prosper! NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My wife, Carly Shay told me that you are worse than Pedro and Edro Carly shay: I’m Carly shay, I agree with my husband Blooregard Q. Kazoo: I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You are worse than Terrance Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson, if you rant on our show, our mum will beat you up Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. And I agree with my brother. Homer Simpson: I'm Homer Simpson. You both are also worse than my rip off clone named Gela Samsonadze Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, and you both will stop being naughty! Taylor Hayes: I am Taylor Hayes. Hunter Hayes is way better than you LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. And how dare you both watch all the shows that are so stupid! Shaun Brunner: I'm Shaun Brunner. And if you both push me down the stairs, I will push you both down the stairs back! Emily Doughty: I'm Emily Doughty. I can't stand your childish behaviours anymore! Taylor Jolicoeur: I’m Taylor Jolicoeur, your not part of team family Eric: I’m Eric, I agree with my girlfriend Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt, the next time I make a behavior card day video, I will include you in it and make you get a bad card, which is really one that gets you suspended for 20+ days! You know Dark Red, Maroon, Scarlet, Sepia Hayley Smith: I'm Hayley smith, I will give you both a spanking for watching our show called American dad! Steve Smith: I'm Steve Smith. And I'm so angry at you both for what you both did today! SpongeBob Squarepants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. you both will watch my show until you both learn your lesson. Charles Green: I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa! I’m so *bleep*ing mad at you for watching inappropriate shows you mother *bleep*er! Michael Green: I’m Michael green, I agree with Charles Bridgette West: I’m bridgette, I hate you, for watching inappropriate shows, you bad boys! Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. For this, I will beat you both up with my keyboard! Dylan Priest: Sorry, We’re late due to traffic, I'm Dylan Priest. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you both will be sent to jail forever! Warren Cook: I'm the good Warren Cook. You both will not see my evil clone ever again Trivia Category:Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt's grounded days